A la recherche du calmar géant
by Flo-Fol-Oeil
Summary: « Potter, je préfère mille fois mieux embrasser le calmar géant que toi » avait dit Evans. « Très bien, alors vas y… » JamesLily


**Résumé :** « Potter, je préfère mille fois mieux embrasser le calmar géant que toi » avait dit Evans. « Très bien, alors vas-y… »

**Disclaimer :** tout appartient à JKRowling (grand bien lui fasse)

**Note : **OS en réponse au défi de JENIMA (auteuse de TANIA JONES _foncez lire! _Et petite précision: co-écrit avec ma bien aimée soeurette !)

**

* * *

**

A l_a_ r_ec_he_rc_**he**** d_u_ _c_a_lm_ar _g_é**a**_nt

* * *

_**

"Allez, Evans, sors avec moi !"

"Tu peux toujours te brosser, Potter !" répondit Lily, en faisant référence à la main qu'il venait de passer dans ses cheveux, histoire de les hérisser un peu plus. "Je préfère mille fois mieux embrasser le calmar géant que **toi** !"

"Ah oui ? On parie ? Va l'embrasser un peu, pour voir !"

Lily ouvrit la bouche puis la referma… Puis la rouvrit.

"Regarde Jamesie, elle s'entraîne déjà à faire le poisson pour rejoindre le calmar !" fit remarquer joyeusement Sirius.

_L'eau paraissait chaude pour ce début de juin ; aucune vague à l'horizon_ et Lily, piquée dans son orgueil, enleva ses chaussures et s'avança dans l'eau.

"Sirius, rassure-moi, elle va pas y aller ?" demanda James en se tournant vers son ami.

"MAIS LILY, TU NE SAIS PAS MEME PAS NAGER", hurla, paniquée, Brithany, une amie à la jolie rousse.

"EVANS, allez quoi reviens ! C'était pour _rire_ !"

Et James s'avança dans l'eau pour la rattraper. Elle s'était déjà enfoncée loin dans le lac et l'eau lui montait plus haut que la taille.

"EVANS, TU VEUX DES RAMES ?" cria Rogue, hurlant de rire.

"LA FEEEEEEERME !" crièrent James et Lily d'une même voix.

"Mmmh Evans, nous sommes en parfaite osmose !"

"Ta gueule Potter, tu fais peur au calmar."

"Evans, tu ne… **_AAAAAÏÏÏEEEEE_** !"

Apparemment, quelque chose venait d'attraper James au niveau du mollet, le faisant chuter tête la première dans l'eau.

"Potter, si c'est encore une de tes méthodes de drague, elle dépasse de loin toutes tes idées idiotes. Tu n'es qu'un gamin immature et puéril. C'est fini l'époque où l'on draguait les filles en faisant mine de se noyer."

C'est ce moment-là que choisit James Potter pour ressortir sa tête de l'eau. Une grimace déformait ses traits.

"C'est quoi cette tête d'abruti !"

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle le gifla puis, après un instant d'égarement, James articula :

"Jambe… mordu… poisson…"

"Potter, ça va ?" demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

"Poisson… mordu… jambe…maaaaaaal"

Voyant qu'il était sérieux et mal en point, elle paniqua. Puis, cria :

"A L'AIDE ! AU SECOURS !"

Mais la foule agglutinée aux abords du lac se mit à rire. Ils ne la croyaient pas !

"JE NE PLAISANTE PAS ! AU SECOURS !" ajouta-t-elle.

Lupin et Black accoururent et le hissèrent hors du lac. Faisant apparaître un brancard, ils firent léviter James-le-mordu vers l'infirmerie.

Sa jambe avait virée au violet par endroit.

**oOo**

Alors que Mme Framboisia l'infirmière de remplacement, venait de désigner un lit pour Potter, celle-ci se mit à hurler à plein poumon sur la pauvre Lily.

"C'EST QUAND MEME PAS CROYABLE D'AVOIR ETE SI INCONSCIENTE !"

Puis elle continua sur un ton plus modéré :

"Vous ne vous rendez pas compte du travail que vous me fournissez ! Vous allez vous mettre à ma place pour une fois dans votre vie ! Tenez, mettez-lui ça !" dit-elle en lui fourrant dans les mains pommade et bandage.

Lily, au bord de la crise de nerf, s'exécuta sans broncher et appliqua la pommade verte pomme sur la morsure.

L'infirmière –la cinquantaine bien trempée-, revenue sur ses pas, beugla en direction des trois autres Maraudeurs, qu'elle ne voulait « voir plus personne d'autre », après tout, ce n'était pas un lieu de rassemblement.

Une minute plus tard, (puisque si Black ne voulait pas se frotter à l'infirmière particulièrement féroce ce jour-là, personne ne le ferait), ils quittèrent la pièce baignée de lumière.

Lily se sentie soudain seule. Appliquant de son mieux, le né pincé, la pommade puante sur le mollet de Potter, elle chercha des yeux la petite femme replète pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire désormais.

'Framboise' répondit justement à la demande muette d'Evans, depuis son bureau.

"Vous lui appliquerez suffisamment de pommade pour que sa jambe soit recouverte. Vous devrez le faire trois fois."

"Et quand… ?"

"Toutes les six heures, Miss !"

"Mais, si je reviens dans six heures, j'aurai dépassé le couvre-feu !" s'exclama la Préfète.

"Je vous autorise à rester à l'infirmerie cette nuit, vous veillerez ainsi au chevet de votre petit ami !" répondit-elle.

"Mais, ce n'est pas _mon_ petit ami !" objecta-t-elle, avec toute la puissance de sa voix.

"Chut, enfin, Miss, ce jeune homme a besoin de calme et de repos !"

**oOo**

_"Lily, acceptes-tu de me prendre pour époux ?"_

_"…Lily ! Lily ! LI-LY?"_

_"AAAAHHH !"_

Un clignement des paupières l'emporta loin de ce décor d'église et loin du marié qui ressemblait étrangement à James Potter, pour la ramener dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, aux côtés de son détesté malade.

Il était 3 heures du matin, Lily avait été réveillée par Potter qui délirait complètement.

L'infirmière lui avait assuré que le malade allait agir ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ait reçu sa troisième couche de pommade qui se trouvait être l'antidote contre les morsures de méduses à dents.

Et James s'agita de nouveau, murmurant dans son sommeil des mots sans queue ni tête.

Lily passa une main fébrile sur son front bouillant. Elle s'empressa alors de trouver une compresse imbibée d'eau fraîche, pour l'appliquer ensuite sur son visage déformé par la frayeur de son sommeil.

C'est ainsi qu'elle passa le reste de la nuit à ses côtés.

**oOo**

Ce fut un James plutôt bien rétablit qui ouvrit délicatement les yeux. Fronçant les sourcils, il inspecta l'endroit où il dormait : une grande pièce blanche avec plusieurs lits de cette même couleur laiteuse et tous inoccupés.

Dès qu'il eut identifié l'infirmerie, sa tête pivota vers la gauche où se trouvait la seule source de lumière… Mais ce n'était pas la source de luminosité en elle-même qui attira le regard du jeune homme.

Ses yeux chocolat tombèrent sur Lily Evans ; elle était si belle endormie, ses cheveux rouge décoiffés par la fine brise venant de la fenêtre entrouverte.

Une question lui chatouilla alors l'esprit : _Que faisait-il à l'infirmerie ; Lily Evans à ses côtés ?_

Soulevant maladroitement le drap blanc, il constata qu'un bandage encerclait l'une de ses jambes.

Mais, comme il ne ressentait aucune douleur à son mollet blessé et qu'à ce même moment, le vent matinal venait de faire frissonner Lily, il se redressa et se dirigea vers la fenêtre avec l'intention de la fermer. Il y parvint sans difficultés puis se mis en tête de remonter la couverture tombée sur les genoux de la jolie rouquine.

Subitement, sa vision colorée vira au gris puis tout devint noir.

Malgré ses réflexes de poursuiveurs, il s'étala et ce, avant d'avoir heurté ce qui semblait être un lit, une commode ou une chaise… au choix !

**oOo**

Ce fut comme un choc ; en une seconde, elle avait fait le bilan : Potter avait déserté le lit croyant le plancher plus confortable !

Mais l'inquiétude dépassa le degré de cette constatation car :

Potter était sensé dormir.

Il était sensé dormir sur son lit.

Il était sensé avoir mis ses lunettes.

Oui, bon, les lunettes, elle s'en fichait royalement …

Quelque part dans le château, la grosse pendule retentit.

Comptant machinalement les coups de l'horloge, elle sursauta violement en comptant le septième coup.

Lily se précipita immédiatement vers la porte et se heurta à l'infirmière de remplacement en lui signalant qu'elle avait dépassé l'heure de la pommade.

Mme Frambosia rassura Lily :

"Je lui ai appliqué sa pommade à 6 heures tapantes. Je vous ai laissée dormir car vous étiez restée une bonne partie de la nuit éveillée."

"Je vous remercie, mais il reste tout de même un problème. Potter est … _à terre._"

Après trente secondes de réflexion, la vieille dame dirigea son regard vers le jeune homme et « PAR MERLIN », elle se plaqua les mains sur ses joues.

"Aidez-moi, ma petite."

A elles deux, elles le remirent sur le lit et Lily appliqua un sortilège de barrière autour du lit.

**oOo**

Après une heure, James se réveilla… Il avait à peine soulevé une paupière que Lily se jeta sur lui pour savoir comment il allait.

"Potter ça va ? Tu es sur ?"

"Ça va."

"Tu veux que j'appelle l'infirmière ?"

"Non, pas besoin, je vais bien…" rétorqua-t-il, parfaitement guéri.

Il était juste sous le choc de trouver –encore une fois- Evans à son chevet. Il semblerait qu'elle ait veillé sur lui toute la nuit. _Quelle brave petite !_

Et elle semblait inquiète. Magnifique. Il s'était peut-être fait bouffé la jambe mais il avait même été récompensé !

"Tu veux un peu d'eau ? A manger ?"

"Non, merci, Evans."

"Peut-être que je devrais te remonter ton oreiller ?"

"Heu… non, ça ira", répondit-il, souriant.

Elle était vraiment aux petits soins pour lui ! Elle s'en voulait peut-être d'avoir été si idiote ?

Feignant ce qu'il lui était arrivé, James demanda moult explications sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

A la guerre comme à la guerre, tout était bon pour garder Lily Evans à ses côtés !

Celle-ci se lança donc dans un récit détaillé.

"….et donc Black et Lupin t'ont sortis du lac, et…"

"Mais, … alors, tu l'as embrassé le calmar ?" demanda-t-il, coupant la rousse dans son élan.

"Bien sur que non !" Répondit énergiquement sa petite infirmière, l'air révulsée.

"Pourtant il me semblait que tu préférais cent fois mieux embrasser Nessie –le calmar- que moi ?"

"En fait, mille fois mieux…" répliqua-t-elle, un petit sourire en coin.

"Aaaaaaah …"

"Et crois-tu que si… eeeh...si…."

"Si… ?"

"Eeeeeh non laisse tomber Potter."

Après un silence étrangement muet, Lily essaya, sous le regard encourageant de James, de reformuler sa demande.

"Je crois que si j'ouvrais la fenêtre, l'air frais te ferait du bien !"

"Ok."

"Ok", répondit Evans en écho.

Elle se dirigea alors maladroitement vers la fenêtre en articulant d'une voix à peine audible :

"Et si … si eeeh je t'embrassais pour que tu me laisses tranquille une fois sortie de l'infirmerie, tu arrêterais de me harceler pour sortir avec toi ?"

Lily dirigea alors son regard vers le ciel en attendant une réponse du blessé qui avait saisi une infime partie de se qu'elle venait de dire.

"Donc… tu proposes délibérément de m'embrasser, c'est ça ?" récapitula James au bout de quelques secondes, rayonnant.

"Non ! Bien sur que non, j'ai dis que, que je voulais bien t'embrasser à la _seule et unique_ condition que…"

"… j'arrête de t'embêter. Oui, j'ai entendu !" compléta-t-il.

Le cœur de James battait suffisamment vite pour qu'il se décroche de lui-même et bondisse hors de sa poitrine, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il était vraiment marrant de voir la préfète, cher à son cœur –toujours menaçant- bégayer et rougissante de gêne.

Puis tout se stoppa net. Evans retourna à la fenêtre qu'elle avait ouverte auparavant et la contempla avec un intérêt grandissant.

Lily était belle tout le temps. Avec ses petites taches de rousseurs devenues encore plus éclatantes par l'embarras de sa proposition tellement divine !

"Alors ?" fit-il au bout d'un moment.

Elle sursauta. Mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

"Belle fenêtre, n'est-ce pas ?" murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Un frisson parcourut le corps de la jeune fille. Potter s'était approché sans bruit.

Tout se passa en un clin d'œil : Lily fit face à James, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle embrassa –très passionnément- et assez fougueusement son ennemi(?) jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'elle allait beaucoup trop loin pour un simple baiser tellement, tellement… -elle ne trouvait pas de mots- puis, elle cessa tout. Ses talons retrouvèrent leur place originelle (c'est-à-dire le sol), ses mains tombèrent mollement le long de son corps, et au grand damne de James Potter, Lily Evans reprit bien trop vite ses esprits.

Elle quitta l'infirmerie au pas de course.

**oOo**

Réalisant enfin ce qu'il lui arrivait, et même s'il venait de faire la promesse de ne plus la harceler, il quitta l'infirmerie aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pu, et c'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle il ne la vit pas tout de suite, alors qu'elle s'était accroupie, dos aux dalles de pierres, à quelques couloirs de l'infirmerie.

Freinant du mieux qu'il put (il dut lui paraître spécialement bête, à en croire son petit rire), il se retrouva alors à ses côtés, plus sur de tenir sur ses jambes.

Les fesses sur le sol, il consentit enfin à ouvrir la bouche. Mais, il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique se soit.

"Ne dis riens, Potter."

"Mais …"

"Pourquoi veux-tu toujours faire le contraire de ce que je te dis ! De toute façon, qu'allais-tu me dire ? "

"Que tu embrasses divinement bien", dit-il, sourire béat collé aux lèvres.

"Je m'en doutais ! Encore et toujours ton numéro de drague à deux noises. Quand changeras-tu, par Merlin ?"

"Enfin, Evans, t'es trop bizarre comme fille ! Je te fais un compliment et toi, tu me sors ton baratin de tous les jours et blablabla et blablabla ! TU m'as embrassé, MOI, alors que, hier même, le calmar te tentait dix fois plus…"

Il avait dit ça d'une traite, les yeux exorbités de stupéfaction.

"Mille fois, Potter, _mille fois _!" répéta-t-elle pour la deuxième fois depuis la veille.

"On l'a bien vu, n'est-ce pas, Mlle Préfète ?"

"Oh, tais-toi, je t'en prie…"

"Mais non !"

"Je t'ai embrassé pour une seule raison !..."

"… Pour que j'arrête de t'embêter ?"

"Exactement. "

"Et que fais-tu dans ce couloir ?"

Lily regarda ailleurs, soudainement muette.

La tirade semblait finie.

Génial, il avait encore réussit à la rendre grognon.

Mais, elle l'avait quand même embrassé ! Ce n'était pas anodin, si ?

"Mais encore …" ajouta-t-il, a la suite de sa question.

"Oh mais tu vas arrêter, Potter ? Franchement, je n'aurais jamais dû t'embrasser. Je ne sais pas, mais alors VRAIMENT pas ce qui m'a prise. Je suis idiote."

Si James avait bien appris une chose, c'était que quand une fille vous dit pareille chose, il faut soit, partir la tête haute, soit, l'embrasser sur-le-champ.

Etrangement, James fit une alliance des deux : il lui vola un simple baiser et se releva ; laissant Lily dans le flou le plus total.

**oOo**

**FIN**

_**oOo**_

Alooors ? Verdict ?

Bonne journée à tous ...bisous


End file.
